Under the table fun
by Troll.e.oley
Summary: Anna wishes to entertain Elsa during another boring meeting. Elsanna, one-shot, smut


_Another day, another meeting._ The queen thought as she strode down the hallway to the meeting room. She sighed as she approached the doors. Her only inspiration for attending any of these meetings was the fact that the sooner they ended, the sooner she would see Anna. Speaking of Anna, she hasn't been seen all morning. The place where her warm body usually rests in Elsa's bed was vacant this morning. Perhaps she was with Kristoff. The queen nudged the heavy oak door open and stepped inside to find the Duke of Crestwood and his advisors waiting for her. She greeted them with a smile as she sat down on the opposite side of the table. After a short exchange of 'Good Mornings' the meeting commenced and quickly left the queen wishing for it to already be over. The Duke began talking about cattle stock when Elsa felt something light brush on her foot. Thinking nothing of it she tuned into the Duke again. Another brush on her foot had the queen changing to crossing her legs and reaching down to itch her heel-clad foot. Something reached out and grabbed the queens hand and she lurched back in her chair letting out a small yelp in surprise. The Duke stopped mid sentence and stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry, I thought I felt something on my foot but it… was my dress." She said lamely. _What the hell was under the table?_ Pretending to drop her quill she reached down under the table and came face to face with a smiling Anna. The queen scowled at her younger sister.

"What are you _doing_?" the queen whispered menacingly.

"Oh you know, just hanging around." Anna whispered back with a wink. The clearing of a throat brought Elsa back above the table. The Duke held annoyance in his expression.

"My quill rolled under the table…" Elsa said with a shy smile. The Duke shook his head and continued. Elsa settled into her seat more comfortably as she felt Anna grab one of her feet, taking of her shoe, and start rubbing it. The elder sister smiled contently, uncrossing her legs and laying her foot in Anna's lap. Anna slowly massaged her toes, then the ball of her foot, and then her heel. She continued to massage Elsa's ankle, her calf, and when Anna came to Elsa's thigh, her massage still did not cease. Elsa's eye grew wide and she sat straight up in her seat. And ran her fingernails lightly over the inside of her sisters thigh, causing Elsa to shiver. Anna's fingers traveled up until she could feel the heat of her sisters core. Before getting to close Anna moved her hands quickly down to Elsa's knees and started her slow ascend again. She did this four times before Elsa had enough and crossed her legs again. Anna sighed but smiled mischievously. She put two fingers on either side of Elsa's knee and started to tickle her. Elsa gasped as her knee hit with quite a force to the underneath of the table. The Duke looked startled but Elsa waved him o continue talking. She stuck her hand under the table and tried to shoo Anna away but the only reply was a soft giggle. Annoyed, Elsa uncrossed her legs and with her un-shoed foot tried to gently push Anna away. Instead Anna grabbed Elsa's ankle and held it firmly as one of her hands went straight to grasping Elsa's heated sex, not bothering to tease anymore. She heard Elsa gasp rather loudly then answer the Duke's question. "Oh no I'm quite fine, I'm just so happy with our agreements so far!" Elsa lied. The queens hands tangled themselves on the desk, her knuckles turning white s she felt Anna's hand begin to move slightly, pressing harder against her heat. The queen's eyes closed and she concentrated on trying not to moan, instead biting at her bottom lip. Anna had had quite enough of Elsa's underwear and decided to pull them aside and rest a single finger on Elsa's bundle of nerves. Elsa's hands went to the edge of the table and gripped hard as electricity pulsed through her veins. Anna had finally managed to fully pry her sisters legs open, gaining her full access to do as she pleased to Elsa. She kissed Elsa's inner thigh, close to her heated sex. She bit down slight, causing the queen to shift uncomfortably in her chair. Anna licked her lips and kissed further up her sisters leg until her mouth met wetness. The smell of her sisters arousal caused her to swoon. Not being able to torment the queen any longer Anna pulled aside her underwear even more and put a finger to the queens entrance. There was hesitation as Anna thought of all the things Elsa would do to her in revenge. Then with a devilish smile, she thrust her finger into Elsa and Elsa let out a soft sigh, gripping the table even tighter. Anna could see Elsa's face as she slouched slightly in her chair. Her face was taught and she was biting down on her bottom lip. Anna smiled wider and took a second finger and placing it inside her sister. Elsa's eyes shut tightly then opened to peer down at Anna with lust filled eyes. That was enough encouragement for Anna to begin harshly penetrating her sisters hot core. Elsa's bottom half slightly moved into Anna's fingers but her top half was stable enough for nobody to notice the Elsa was wrapped tightly around her little sisters fingers. Anna thrust harder and faster, she could feel Elsa begin to shake with the sensation of an oncoming orgasm. A soft moan escaped the queens lips. Unfortunately the Duke heard and looked questioningly at her.

"S-sorry-" Elsa began, her hands coming down to stop Anna's attack for a second to speak. She cleared her throat and continued. "I am not feeling too well today." She explained. As soon as the words fled her mouth Anna was once again thrusting into the queen. Elsa's eyes rolled slightly and Anna's own wetness pooled even more between her legs. Elsa looked down at her sister and bit her lip, holding back more moans. Anna wished she didn't have to hold them back, she also wished she wouldn't. This was just too much fun. The younger sibling pulled out her fingers so just the tips of them settled inside of Elsa and then harshly drove them back into her sister. Before Elsa had time to register the pleasure of the hard thrust she could feel Anna's fingers curling into her most sensitive spot. Elsa's hand slapped down on the table as she doubled over. Looking at the Duke she muttered another breathy apology before asking him to continue. The Duke simply said that if the queen was feeling under the weather he could come back. The queen shook her head and said she would be fine. This was trade she could not afford to lose for her kingdom. She would confirm this trade even if she had to do it with her sisters warm fingers pulsing inside of her. She could feel herself being strung tight, her abdomen burnt with pleasure as her sisters fingers curled and flexed within her. With Elsa being so close Anna leaned in and placed her mouth upon Elsa's bundle of nerves, sucking it into her mouth. The queen fell over the edge, crashing hard into her orgasm. Her fist slammed down on the table and her sisters name tore rather loudly from her lips.

"Anna!" the queen had shouted. Anna giggled and withdrew her fingers. What had she just gotten her sister into. With Elsa still breathing harshly she fixed her dress and stood. The Duke and his advisors looking absolutely baffled.

"I am terribly sorry Duke but I just realized my sister is in huge trouble and I must find her to scold her for her wrong doings. You see it was quite a terrible deed and I again apologize sincerely." Elsa said, hitching her dress slightly in ready to stride from the room. The Duke chuckled.

"Of course my dear queen, siblings come first and foremost. I have 3 of them so I understand." He said, totally unaware that Anna had just fingered her sister right under his nose. With that he stood and bowed to Elsa before leaving the room with his men. Elsa crouched down and glared menacingly at Anna, who only sheepishly smiled back and waved.

"You are so in trouble." Elsa hissed. Anna giggled and raised a brow.

"Oh am I my queen?" she purred. Elsa only nodded and began to pull Anna out by her arm. Anna began laughing hysterically at Elsa's expression until Elsa kissed her hard on the mouth once and pulled away.

"Bedroom, now." Was all she said.

* * *

**Just a little fun fic :) Let me know what you think!**


End file.
